Snow
by DoitsuDeutschland
Summary: Arthur remembers the only reason that Alfred even puts up with snow, but does the younger nation remember? USUK


God I started this last December and was originally gonna put it up as a Christmas fanfic but I ended up forgetting all about it until the last minute and I didn't have the time to finish it sadly. But now I have the time so here it is. Oh, and when Arthur mentions the date as being 2009, that's from when I was first writing this story so I kept it in.

Summery: Arthur remembers the only reason that Alfred even puts up with snow, but does the younger nation remember?

Pairings: USUK

Warnings: minor cussing and whatnot

I own nothing but the plot and America's Guinness hat which is a hat my dad got me from Ireland!

On with the fic!

* * *

**Snow**

**USUK one-shot**

**

* * *

**

"_Arthur! Arthur!" Said person turned his attention away from the tea he was making at the sound of a happy voice. He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, seeing Alfred at the window, a huge grin on his cute baby face. _

"_What is it Alfred?" Arthur asked, walking over to him. _

"_Look! It's snowing!" _

_Indeed it was snowing, and quite a lot, but this was normal here in the northern part of the colonies. Arthur chuckled at how Alfred watched in wonder but blinked when he heard the boy speak. _

"_I like how pretty snow is, but I hate the cold." _

"_Oh? And why is that?" The older nation asked, sitting on the window seat and lifted Alfred up to sit in his lap. _

"_Cause it's so cold! When it snows, all my pretty flowers and stuff die or freeze, plus I can't play that well in the snow! I like summer better cause then everything is alive and pretty!"_

"_Hmm, I see, but Alfred you need winter before summer so that the plants are able to have lots of water for the next growing season. Plus it's nice so see how lovely it is on a cloudless, moonlit night. I love the snow, though I do prefer rain a bit more since I'm so use to it." _

_Alfred looked up at him with large, blue-eyes, before he smiled up at the other. "Okay! Then I'll love snow too! For Arthur!" _

…

How long ago was that, when America told me he would love snow just for me? That was back in the early 1700s if my memory is correct. But it's 2009 and that fool has been telling me since the 1790s that he hates the stuff because it's too cold. Idiot, I swear he only moved westward to try and find heat; he's like a bloody lizard.

Sighing, I take a sip of tea as I sat in America's living room, watching him decorate his Christmas tree, though he kept having a fight with the lights, that stupid bloke had to go and tangle them all up. "Would you like some help America?" I asked and he gave me a small pout.

"I've got it Iggy! This is hero work!" There he goes with that stupid hero stunt again, oh boy. "You can just go and set up the garland on the windows, the step stool is in the closet."

"I'm not that short you moron." I glared at him and stood up; grabbing the garland he had in a box.

This was a normal event since the thirties, America would invite me to his house to help him decorate for the holidays, and he usually does it right before Christmas though the lights outside always go up first for him, and you can tell which house is his since it's the one as bright as the sun. Ever seen that stupid Lampoon's movie (America makes me watch it every year)?

Yeah, his house is just like theirs, only it never fails.

I start to put it up in the windows like he had asked and I noticed that snow was falling. "Look America, it's snowing." I pointed out and heard a small 'huh' come from him, followed by shuffling feet and he looked out the window. I saw in his eyes something flash before he had an annoyed pout on his face.

"Aw man! Look at it all, I'm gonna have to shovel that shit in the morning! And then I'm gonna have to salt the drive way… damnit!" He mumbled and walked back over to the lights. I frowned at him, he used to love playing in the snow when he was my little colony… but he only played in it with me.

Hmm… maybe…

* * *

We finally finished the inside decorations, uhh… who knew America had so much stuff for just one holiday… I'm just glad I have only two boxes of Christmas decorations since I usually have the faeries help me with their magic to decorate my home.

America's got a whole closet just devoted to this one event and he only has most of the important decorations up for four or five days! What a waste of money and space! This is why I'm more into minor, traditional decorations, not the really big and expensive nonsense my former colony buys.

I sat by the window while he was playing some shooting game, I think it was one of those Call of Duty games that he has since he keeps mumbling 'damn Nazis, shouldn't Russians just obliterate them with a bomb?'. Looking out, I could see that it was snowing even more then before and it was going to be dark soon, better set my plan in motion.

"America."

"Yeah England? Whoa! Blew up a jeep!" He replied before he focused on his television again.

"I want to play in the snow."

"Okay."

"With you."

He stopped and turned to me, raising an eyebrow. "Are you serious? Going outside in that weather? You're insane England." I threw a throw pillow, yes that was very stupid to say, at his head and he stiffened.

"Oh come on America, I'm your house guest and I helped you put up your decorations, along with getting the lights untangled, I'd like to be repaid by playing in the snow."

He gave me a look before shutting off his game and standing up. "Alright, alright let's go outside." When he walked away, I smirked at this.

* * *

Stupid England!

I hate being outside when it's cold like this! I'm not a winter fan, except for the holidays; I'm a summer kinda guy! Hell, my birthday is in the summer! Here I am, standing outside of my door, wearing a Columbia jacket, Guinness winter cap (just to piss England off), scarf and gloves as my only protection from the blasted cold. And there's England, looking around outside with a slight smile on his face, what's he so happy about?

"Hey America, we can only play if you actually move your feet." He said in annoyance.

"I don't wanna, it's too cold."

"It's snow you moron, in your homeland, if you want to know what's too cold, stand in freezing rain and sleet where I come from, or better yet, go hang out with Russia or your brother and compare those places to here."

I glare at him and turn around to get back inside but then…

"YEAA!"

I get pelted with a snow ball and it runs down my jacket, but don't worry that yell was totally manly and not high pitched in anyway. I turn to find England laughing at me and I pick up some snow. "So, you want to play rough do ya? Take this!"

Bulls-eye! I got him right between those damn eyebrows!

…

Oh shit! He's pissed!

I dodge some of the snow he throws and it hits my door so I pick up another pack and launch that at him, but the old man's pretty quick for his age and dodges, damn! And thus the Snowball War of England and America begins, with each of us hitting and missing and no one wins since we end up getting bored because we only have each other to pelt with snow and ice.

After our battle, we built a snowman that looked a lot like France, England ended up cutting its head off with a stick he found since I wouldn't let him use one of my missiles in my garage on it due to safety reasons.

It's actually kinda… fun, playing in the snow with England like this. I actually have him smiling and I almost totally forgot that I hate the cold.

Almost, I still hate it.

"Wanna go sledding?" I asked as I kicked the snow-France's head a little. England blinked and gave me a look.

"Right now? It's almost six in the evening and it's already getting dark."

"Well, there's a hill behind my house, you know, the one that Prussia tripped down at my birthday? We can play on it with my toboggan." I walked to my shed and opened it, pulling out the sled and England raised an eyebrow.

"If it's yours, why does it have Canada's symbol on it?" Blinking, I looked and saw a red maple leaf on it. Oh right! I borrowed this about nine years ago from Canada when I got into that sled race with the neighborhood kids! Guess I forgot to return it, well Canada has probably a billion of these things so there's no need to return it! Victory for the awesome me!

Soon we walked up the hill and I turned to England who seemed to be looking out at the city, it looked really pretty at this time of year, what with all the Christmas lights and snow and stuff. I looked at England, he looked kinda… well… cute right now, his face was tinted pink from the cold and from playing, his hair was everywhere and he had a smile on his face.

He looked like he did the first time he let me look at the world on a hill in the snow, but at that time, the only light was from the moon and from the lantern he had.

"America?" I blinked and looked at him once again. "Are we going to do this?" England asked, giving me a look.

"Oh yeah! Sure!" I grinned, probably blushing as I got on which is totally un-awesome, England getting in front of me. I held a good grip on him, not wanting to fall off.

I pushed us down and we went down screaming the whole time since neither of us had any control and it all ended when we fell off, tumbling down the hill and landing at the bottom, side by side and laughing at how stupid that whole thing was.

I looked at England and only laughed harder, he was covered in snow and a stick was in his hair, his eyebrows even had snow on them. "You look so stupid!"

He glared at me before smirking. "You want to talk about stupid, look at your hair!" I then noticed that my hair was all over the place, my hat was about ten feet away from us. We both continued to laugh until we just ended up looking at each other.

"Thanks for getting me out here England; this was actually a lot of fun."

"You're welcome. Hey, America, do you remember when you were little, how you told me that you didn't like snow?"

"Kinda," I scratched my head, I only remember a little of that, "what about it?"

"Well, you told me that you would only like snow because…" He seemed to trail off from there and I raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" I moved closer to him and he seemed to scoot away.

England seemed to be nervous about this whole subject, and yet he's the one who brought it up. What a dork. "What I was saying was," He started and sighed, looking up at the sky, "is that you said you only liked snow because of me."

I blinked; I did say that didn't I? That was back before I separated from him and became a country, I decided that after that I would go back to hating snow. I guess over time I ended up forgetting that he's the reason for my like and dislike of the white stuff. But when I said he was the reason I liked it, he was really happy at the time, and I'd rather he be happy than sad right now.

"You're still the reason." I spoke softly, looking at him. "I may hate it for its coldness and the fact that it makes the world look sad and dead, but I like it because of you, that's why I can put up with it."

I watched as England blushed at my words, God I sounded really corny for a second there, but from the smile forming on his face, he seemed to like it. "Thank you, I'm glad to be the one that makes you put up with it."

We continued to smile at one another until I sneezed and we ended our outside playing there.

* * *

"Fuck… I'm still cold…" I heard America mumble next to me, shivering under the four blankets, heavy hoodie, wool cap, and heating pad that he had over himself as we sat on the couch. I only had one blanket and a nice cup of tea to keep me warm, this boy was such a wimp, at least he didn't have to deal with winter like Canada had to.

"Belt up and deal with it, now drink your cocoa before it goes cold." I informed him, watching as he pouted and took the cup of hot chocolate off the coffee table, turning up the Christmas special we were watching, something about a green and hairy fellow who hated Christmas and the weird-nosed people that adored it. I can't really remember the title at the moment.

Alfred took a sip and sighed as he snuggled a bit more into his warm barrier. "Thanks for spending Christmas with me again; it's pretty awesome of you."

"Yes, yes, you're welcome lad." I smiled at him, leaning over and kissed his cheek, but he turned to kiss my lips, the telly was forgotten along with the cold, it was just us at the moment as it started to know outside once more.

END

* * *

I forgot to mention that there was an established relationship in this story; I avoided mentioning it until the end as a little bonus. Plus, I tend to think that Arthur and Alfred's relationship is one where they are together but they don't always point it out.

Thanks for reading and have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year!

Please review.


End file.
